peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
How Lonely (Viper's Song)
HOW LONELY (VIPER'S SONG) Performed by Celine Dion (Viper) Viper and her brothers, the twins, Pixie and Dixie ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Crane and his best friend Bijou Ham-Ham followed them while Megavolt, Tank Muddlefoot, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker Muddlefoot watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Viper, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Li Shang, Mulan, Young Bagheera, Robyn Starling, Tom, Jerry, and Pumbaa drove back home in their mobile home. "Daddy," said Robyn. "she's probably miles away by now." Viper, Pixie, and Dixie stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Crane and Bijou stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Pixie sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Dixie. "Don't be sad," Bijou said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Viper started to cry. Viper remembered telling her old father Prince Adam that the Master Crane stories she tells Pixie and Dixie weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Mulan that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Crane's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Viper, Pixie, and Dixie sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Viper sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Mulan, Li Shang, Bagheera, Robyn, Tom, and Jerry. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Viper, Pixie, and Dixie shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Viper got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Mulan. She remembered telling Prince Adam that the Lost Animals went back to Neverland with Crane and Bijou because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Prince Adam, Mulan, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, and Oliver. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Viper remembered sleeping in bed with Pixie and Dixie while Mulan read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Prince Adam read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Viper and her brothers again. But Viper, Pixie, and Dixie were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Viper remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Crane, Bijou, and the Lost Animals, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Viper started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Viper." Crane said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Megavolt. He was whispering to his friends about playing Master Crane and Captain Negaduck. "OK, Liquidator, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Liquidator's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Quackerjack's ear. "You'll be Crane." Then he whispered into Bushroot's ear. "You'll be Negaduck." The Animals jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Honker walked over to Viper, Pixie, and Dixie, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs